tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Village
The Village is unlocked when exploring the Marsh. You climb the plateau and enter the village of the natives. It is not a large settlement by your standards, but seems to be some kind of capital for the natives. There are plenty of people crowding the dirt roads of the settlement: You see craftsmen building simple wooden tools, traders exchanging goods, fishermen with ample fish for sale and even some guards with spears and clubs. The villagers notice your unusual group, stop for just a second, then go on with their daily lives. The natives from the outpost must have been here before you and reported on your presence. You walk aimlessly around the settlement and find nothing of value. You attempt to communicate with the natives, but it is futile. There is a stream of people walking towards the center of the settlement. You could follow them or stay at the fringe and try to do some trading. Trade You step out of the stream of people and focus on one of the traders, a woman with two batches of items. She shows you the first batch: * 4 Pearls of Skill for 3 Shells. * A catch of 50000 resources each for 4 Shells. * A Ceremonial Spear for 5 Shells. You have 10 Shells. What do you buy? Nothing -> Next batch The trader shows you the second batch of items she has to offer. * A powerful Health Potion for 5 Shells. * A Pocket Knife for 6 Shells. * A Bag of Gems for 7 Shells. * A Magic Club for 8 Shells. (No option for nothing this time) Magical Club The trader carefully hands you the magical club. She must think it is very dangerous. * You get Magical Club. (+100 fight) You exit the shop and join the flow of people into the center of the village. Center Soon the crowd slows down as it thickens around a central village square. There seems to be something happening there, but the view is obstructed by all the villagers. Force through Pushing through the mass of people looks easier said than done, soon you push the wrong villager and a fist fight accouts. Fight Higher ground There is a muddy hill you could climb on and get a better view. The elevated ground gives you a better view of the village. You find a empty path between some huts that will lead you to the center. You reach the center of the crowded area. You can't believe what you see: the natives are staging arena fights! They have encircled a muddy patch and are watching animal and people fight it out. There is cheering and hooting and betting going on. A lot of Sea Shells are changing users. It is quickly apparent who the organizers of the fight pit are. It seems they welcome anyone in the pit. Do you want to try yourselves out in a little fight? Maybe earn someting in the process? You approach the fight master and awkwardly try to communicate interest in fighting. The master recognizes you as a contester and shows you around. Soon you are ready for your first fight. Bug - 1.8K You squish the bug and earn your first victory. The fight master gives you a hot meal as your first reward. You get +100 meat. You continue your climb through the ranks. The fight master shows you your next opponent. It is a horrible and terrible hairy legged beast! It is a spider! And it is absolutely gross. The fight master notices your disgust and offers to put the spider on your hand. Will you allow it? Stop Do it Watching the arachnid on your hand makes you fear spider much less. You will have an easier fight. Spider - 8.2K Well done! You accept the applause of the crowd while the spider body is still twitching on the floor. The fight master is proud of you and gives you some wood and coal, so you can warm you by your own fire. You get +8000 wood. You get +8000 coal. You continue your climb through the ranks. The fight master shows you your next opponent. It is a goose. Really? You think geese are dangerous? Not really Absolutely You know well that geese can be very territorial and can fight as well as dogs. You won't underestimate these animals. Goose - 7.3K Monster idols As you search the village, you start seeing strange idols again, the natives used them to adorn their huts as if it was a protection spell of some sort. Soon you come across a big stone square surrounded by pillars that look just like the monster you encountered. That's creepy. In the center of this square there is an altar of sorts. You walk around it, you see there are images carved on its sides. They depict natives performing animal and also human sacrifice to appease the beings depicted in the columns. Very very nasty. The terrible being that attacked you must have shaped these primitive people for some time. They must have felt its terror the same as you, the only comfort they found was in horrible religious rituals, sadly. What will you do when you are again confronted with this strange creature being again? Communicate You will try to talk to it, mayebe persuade it from any violent actions. In your head you go through the possibilities of such an encounter, increasing your chances of success. Fight Run Category:Location